Teen Spirt
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: She's the new trainee, but she's got high aspirations of being the secretary of a certain supervisor from the Dispatch Management Division. Not too hard for her, but she's on bad terms with a certain redhead who plans to stop her at every attempt.


A dull buzzing sound was coming from outside the library, from the hallway. Will looked up from the numerous magic plays that he was organizing and opened the heavy double doors. He spotted something in the distance, farther down the hall, something with lilac hair.  
The lilac, red, and turquoise blur was zooming along on top of a floor buffer and Will only had time to hear her wild call of "ZOMG HAI WILL!" as she rocketed past him.  
He gritted his teeth, his frown widening, and growled, "Alana..."

Alana gripped the handle of the floor buffer for dear life and leaned back, her shoulder length hair whipping wildly in the current. She gave a big whoop when she had to turn suddenly to avoid hitting Greil who promtly screamed at getting nearly run over.  
She was a trainee shinigami, not permitted a death sythe yet, and she was already a rule breaker like Greil, though much more destructive.

A shriek tore from Alana's throat as she zoomed back down the hall, Will was right in the middle of her path and braced to stop her.  
She was jolted forward when she stopped and she took a moment to marvel at his strength, which led to her marveling at how most men were stronger than she, which caused her to be instinctually attracted to him for a moment, which made her kinda freaked out for a moment.  
He managed to restrain it with one hand so that he could move to use his death sythe, the shears snapping around the handle and stilling it.

Will sighed, "Honestly? Alana I thought that you were smarter than this...this is something I would expect from Ronald."  
Alana yawned, straightened her turquoise dress, and leaned on the handle, the dictionary picture of casual, "I got bored. It's a Saturday, so lessons are done for the weekend and I was getting tired of being all cooped up in my room."  
Greil ran up, finally catching up, "Alana! What's with almost killing me?"  
She rolled her reddish-brown eyes and made a groaning sound, "Ugh, you're fine...geez, grow some balls."

"Did you just say that to a lady? Will, did you hear that? Please tell me you heard that!" The redhead was distraught and outraged, which was only hightened when Will raised an eyebrow and said, "Heard what?"  
Greil grabbed his arm and clung there, "William! You're doing that on purpose!"  
Alana didn't even try to hold back her laughter and she let loose a laugh worthy of the Undertaker.

She crouched down and pulled on the cord, unplugging the buffer.  
He pulled back his death sythe and his arm, "Now, Alana, I expect you to put this back in the janitor's closet. Understand?"  
Alana grinned, her teeth perfect coppies of Greil's daggers, "Got it! Uh...Don't I have to fill out a form or some sort of paperwork for this?"  
Will shook his head, "No, no...just put it back...no real harm has been done, so I don't think that will be necessary."

He was almost taken off guard when the seventeen year old girl flung herself at him, hugging him. She held him tightly and swung back and forth, and a babbled cascade of "ZOMGthankyousomuchWill!" spilled over her shark-esque dentals.  
He grimaced, but surprisingly permitted her suffocating hug for a few moments, then muttered, "Go put it back, now."  
Alana managed to snuggle into his chest one last time and catch his mild scent before darting off to return the floor buffer.

"Will..." Greil looked confused, "Why do you put up with her, but not me?"  
Will kept himself from smiling and settled for a relaxed look, "Because, she's only been living for seventeen years and is still a child." He turned and pushed up his glasses with the tip of his sythe, "YOU on the other hand have been here for many centuries like I have and should know better."

He was actually started when she was behind him, for a moment he worried about how much she had heard.  
Alana grinned and said simply, "You keep pushing your glasses up like that, and I'm gonna laugh when you accidentaly poke your eye out."


End file.
